


Micro Berries

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Size Manipulation, Size Stealing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Brock finds a new berry and upon tasting it learns its sweet but comes with some major side effects. Born on phone





	Micro Berries

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Micro Berries

Brock finds a new berry and upon tasting it learns its sweet but comes with some major side effects. Born on phone

-x-

Brock was wondering around away from the group, looking for some fresh berries. It was on a Oran Berry bush did he notice, a strange berry was there. ‘Could this be a hybrid berry?’ He looked carefully, deeper. There was a few of them, Oran berries with red spots all over them.

He picked one and felt it. ‘It’s ripe, no mold or damage.’ His fingers roamed over the berry. It was soft no hair and gave off no foul odor. ‘Hmm better test it to make sure it isn’t toxic.’

He called out Croagunk. “Here buddy, check to see if this is safe.” being a poison type he can identify if something is poisoned. Croagunk sniffed it, it wasn’t poisonous so he took a bite.

The poison/fighting type cried out in bliss and he greedily devoured the whole thing. “That good huh?” he picked another berry and took a bite. “It is good!” he finished the berry, the sweet juices running down his throat. “Mmhmm!”

Brock felt tingly all over, he returned Croagunk to his ball and he continued to pick berries. Little did Brock know of the effect these berries had on humans.

It wasn’t but a few seconds did he feel his penis throb in his pants. He began to get hard, his 9 inch long incredibly thick cock pushed against the fabric of his underwear and pants, seeking to stand fully erect.

Brock groaned. His dick rubbing against the inside of his pants felt so good. He palmed the bulge and chuckled. “Guess it has an aphrodisiac effect.” the male groaned, the sensitive skin running against the fabric was making a powerful friction. “Better finish quickly and take care of his problem.”

He went back to picking berries, and suddenly felt an odd tingling sensation in his cock. It happened again just as Brock finished. He sat the berries aside and sat down beneath a tree.

As he undid his pants He felt a tingling sensation again. This time he noticed that his cock head was rubbing against his underwear. He pulled down his pants and boxers.

He noticed something strange right away. His hard cock bobbed a bit. He cupped his length and he was stunned. “Its smaller!” sure enough, the male’s 9 inch manhood was now 6 inches.

In both length and girth he had shrunk. He felt his cock tingle again and before his very eyes his cock shrank. He was now sporting a hard 5 incher. Brock didn’t know what to do, his once great pussy pleaser was dwindling away. P.S. Brock is a virgin.

Another tingle and another inch gone. Brock whimpered, he could do nothing but stroke his manhood hoping that maybe if he got off it would stop.

As he stroked his tiny tool, pleasure surged through his veins. He had jerked off plenty of times before, but it never felt so good before.

Brock stared at his cock. ‘It is cute, bet it’d be cuter even smaller.’ he was answered as he felt another tingle and his cock shrank another inch.

He was down to 3 inches, and now was feeling a tingly sensation this time in his ass. Brock moaned, his insides getting hotter. “Ahhh!” his pucker twitched and throbbed.

One hand teased his tiny cock, while the other inched closer to his hole. “What am I doing?” he pulled his hand away from his hole and focused on playing with his balls.

Pre spilled from his tiny pecker, and his hole kept getting hotter. His insides were craving to be filled, his body shifted trying to relieve that ache inside but no use.

His cock tingles again, and he drops down to 2 inches. With his new size he could play with his whole crotch with one hand. He palmed his crotch, his dick getting friction from his palm, while his balls got caressed by his fingers.

Brock couldn’t take the heat anymore. He let his fans fall from his balls and he stuffed his middle finger up his ass. “Ohhh!” he has never touched there before so he had no idea it would feel so good.

He wiggled his finger inside and pleasure ripped through him like a Thunder Bolt. “Ahhh!” he bucked his hips and had the most powerful orgasm in his life. His seed splattered his hand and is channel clamped down on his finger.

One last tingle and Brock’s cock shrank down to a one in her. He looked down and frowned, he couldn’t see his tiny dick thanks to his man bush. “This won’t do at all.” he went to his bag and got a razor, and he shaved off his pubes.

Brock was now baby smooth, which suited his tiny dick. “That’s much better.” He marvelled at his new size and couldn’t help but think this suited him more, his old cock was much too big this one felt right. He blushed and had that dopey grin He usually had when he saw a pretty girl.

His tiny cock twitched ready for more attention. So Brock got naked’ setting his shoes, pants, underwear and shirt off to the side. He sat back down and spread his legs.

Using two fingers he played with his cute little dick clit, and he worked another 2 fingers into his hole. He panted and moaned teasing his new body. “Hehehehe!” He was burning hotter than a Charizard’s flame.

His cock had stopped tingling, but his ass was another story. The more he played with it the more tingly he got inside. “I need something bigger!”

“Brock…Brock…Brock…” It was Ash’s voice, but Brock was too lost in his own pleasure to notice. The raven teen stumbled across him. “Brock!?”

“Ash!” the older teen was caught red handed, and to make matters worse getting caught really turned him on. He could see Ash’s eyes move up and down, combing over his naked form. His insides tingles again and he groaned.

They had seen each other naked before, Brock had always been bigger than Ash, the boy wielding a fine 7 incher. ‘That’d fill me up real nice!’

“Brock what happened to you?” the boy’s words pulled him out of his thoughts. He stopped teasing himself and explained about the berry he found. “Well if that is the case I’m sure there is a berry that can reverse it.”

‘Noo, that’s not what I want.’ he mentally groaned. “Wait Ash, I don’t want to reverse this, but there is something I want you to do.”

“What is it?” Brock smiled, and he spread his cheeks wide.

“Fuck me!” Ash blushed. He’d be a liar if he said seeing Brock like this didn’t effect him. He had been hard since catching him. He always thought Brock was hot, and the thought of topping him was too good to pass up.

Ash got naked, stripping off his shirt, while kicking off his shoes. He undid his pants and sighed in relief as they stopped. The raven was pitching a tent in his green boxers. The garment had to go and his 7 inch dick was tugged down, before snapping up and slapping Ash’s stomach.

Brock licked his lips. He tugged on his tiny dick and fingered himself. Ash got closer and Brock brought his big feet to the boy’s crotch. “Ohh!” Ash moaned.

‘So hot and thick, this gonna feel me so nice.’ his right foot slid along his shaft, his toes brushing over the head. ‘Such big balls to, I can’t wait to help him empty them.’ his other foot bounced his balls, and wiggled his toes against the sensitive skin.

Ash could feel everything, Brock’s feet were causing a nice friction along his length. He could feel the little wrinkles feet had, the firmness of his pads, and when his toes squeezed his head he bucked his hips.

Pre spilled out and soaked Brock’s feet and Ash’s length. Once he was wet enough Brock pulled his feet away. He removed his fingers and offered his hole to him. Ash got on his knees and positioned his slick cock at Brock’s hole.

“You know Brock, your cock is really cute like this it suits you.” he flicked the man’s tiny pecker, and Brock moaned in bliss. Ash sank in, going slow at first, worried about hurting him but Brock’s insides were singing a different tune.

“Ohhhh Ash fill me, it feels so good!” his insides were stretched wide, and each glorious inch that entered him sent a new wave of pleasure. Soon Ash’s balls rested against his was cheeks, and he was buried balls deep inside.

Brock moaned, his inner walls squeezing Ash’s penis, memorizing every detail. Taking in the heat from his manhood like a sponge. Then he began to move…

“Ahh!”

“Ohh!” the two moaned and groaned as they lost their virginity together. Ash setting a strong pace, his balls slapping Brock’s ass with each thrust.

For Brock his ass was positively loving the friction. With each pull back the inner walls got tighter, like they were sucking him, only to relax when he thrust back in.

The older teen couldn’t hold back. His tiny dick twitched and began shooting spurt after spurt. As he clenched in climax Ash went wild, thrusting into him hard and fast. “Ohh fuck!” his sweet spot was found and Ash relentlessly hit It.

Brock was soaring high on pleasure. Seed erupted from his dick practically non stop. He was drooling, toes curled as he painted his body white with cum.

Ash was trying to hold back, trying to make this last. Brock was so warm inside and the friction only made him hotter. “Brock gonna…cum!”

“Do it…breed me!” Ash came giving one final thrust to his sweet spot. As he came each spurt pelted his prostate. The warm seed flooded his insides, and Brock sighed in bliss.

The two basked in the glow of their release. Ash pulled his cock out and Brock whined as his semen spilled out of his hole. Ash went over to get some tissues to clean up, and he spotted a strange red berry with blue spots.

Brock was determined he’d have Ash again filling his ass as much as he wanted. He didn’t want to reverse this, it was too amazing. “Whoa!” Brock looked up and his eyes widened.

Ash’s cock was hard again, but now his length and girth had doubled. What now rose between his legs was a thick 14 inch monster of a cock. Ash turned to Brock, his eyes swirling with lust.

Brock’s body trembled with excitement. Sure enough Ash flipped him over and stuffed his ass once more. The berry caused his balls to swell and produce even more cum.

The two howled and moaned in pleasure. Their adventure gaining a little bit more spice to it. Brock was pumped full of so much cum he looked pregnant.

They satisfied their new found pleasure daily, and Brock was loving Ash’s new size, as well as his own. The boy had the biggest dick in Kanto, guaranteed as Brock mailed some micro berries to some male gym leaders and Ash’s rivals.

End


End file.
